Soulless
by darkevilkitsune
Summary: Roubaram a alma de uma garota? Por que? Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei e Kuwabara devem resolver esse mistério e ajudála a recuperar sua alma intacta de Nashikon, antes que ele se torne a alma cheia.
1. Chapter 1

**Souless – Sem Alma**

**1**

Minha vida parece ser perfeita, bem, e é: tudo vai bem, eu consigo tudo o que quero, sou uma das meninas mais populares do colégio e todos os garotos gostam de mim, mas eu não gosto de nenhum deles e nem mesmo tenho um namorado, isso não me importa! Tenho boas notas, menos em química (odeio química!), e tenho um bom amigo, o qual é meu vizinho, que se chama Yuki. Ah, claro, mas que boba que eu sou! Eu aqui falando de minha vida e esqueci de falar de mim mesma... Anh... Eu tenho 15 anos, cabelos castanhos dourados que vão até o meio das minhas costas, tenho olhos azuis acinzentados e me chamo Mya Hanikamiya.

Bem... Um dia eu estava voltando para casa da escola e não muito longe vi um caminhão de mudanças, claro, mas isso não vai mudar minha vida, não é? Quando entrei em casa, meus pais estavam sentados em sofás separados, eles me pediram para entrar e me sentar com eles.

- Não tudo bem, eu fico em pé mesmo! – respondi, colocando meu material em cima do sofá.

- Mya, nós temos algo para te contar – minha mãe começou a dizer – É que, eu não sei como dizer isso... Mas aí vai: Não podemos mais cuidar de você. Temos que ir embora e nunca mais poderemos te ver...

- O que? – interrompi – Quer dizer que vocês vão me abandonar?

- Sim – ela respondeu olhando diretamente para meus olhos, e eu estava paralisada, praticamente plantada no chão. Meu mundo havia desabado...

- Nós não temos mais condições de manter você, então uma senhora se ofereceu para ajudar – meu pai disse – Você continuará vivendo aqui. Essa senhora mudou para uma casa aqui perto...

Eu ainda estava paralisada, aquelas palavras foram indiferentes para mim. Não sabia o que fazer, e tudo que pude pensar foi, _"Sair correndo"_, e foi exatamente o que fiz, saí correndo antes que ele terminasse de dizer qualquer coisa sobre a senhora que ia tomar conta de mim. Correndo, chorando, correndo, chorando, tudo desabou. _"Porque? Porque?"_ eu pensava. Estava tão desesperada que nem notei que alguém estava na minha frente, então esbarrei nele. Involuntariamente disse:

- Desculpe. – olhei para cima e vi um garoto que aparentava ter a minha idade, estava com uma expressão triste. Ele disse:

- Alguém tão linda quanto você não deveria estar chorando. – estava escuro, mas pude ver como ele era: olhos verdes, cabelos ruivos. _"Ele é bonitinho!"_ pensei no momento.

- Estou tendo um dia ruim... – disse e comecei a chorar de novo.

- Por favor, não chore! – ele disse, enxugando minhas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

- Hunf... Você é só mais um que quer dormir comigo... – gritei e chorei mais e mais – Vocês homens são todos iguais!

- Não! Você entendeu tudo errado – ele disse com o rosto preocupado, como se pensando _"Será que eu fiz alguma burrada!"_ – Eu disse que você é bonita, porque você é; e não porque eu quero dormir com você! Eu apenas não quero te ver chorar. – a voz dele falhou e ele enxugou minhas lágrimas de novo. Hesitou, mas me abraçou.

Mas então, quase que indelicadamente, ele me soltou e disse:

- Desculpe, eu não estava pensando... – então ele correu floresta adentro e gritou – Você estará a salvo daqui por diante, vejo você amanha!

- O que ele quer dizer? – eu me perguntei em voz alta. Ainda estava querendo chorar, mas não o fiz. Na verdade, eu já estava me sentindo bem melhor, _"Será que foi porque ele me abraçou?"_ pensei, mas logo após pensei _"Que besteira!"_ e resolvi voltar pra casa.

Decidi falar com meus pais sobre a decisão deles. Disse que continuaria estudando no mesmo colégio, então queria ficar naquela casa, que deixaria que uma outra pessoa tomasse conta de mim. Eles, então me explicaram que mandariam dinheiro todo mês, que sempre que pudessem ligariam. Mesmo assim senti que ia chorar porque eles estavam indo embora, abracei os dois por um instante. Então mamãe disse:

- Nós partiremos amanhã, logo cedo, por favor, tome cuidado!

- Tudo bem! Agora eu vou dormir – disse e dei um beijo de boa noite em cada um deles.

Tomei um banho e me deitei, não conseguia dormir, chorava e chorava. Não conseguia parar de pensar em meus pais, no que seria da minha vida, em quem era aquela pessoa estranha no meio da floresta. Depois de chorar muito consegui dormir.

No outro dia, logo pela manhã, meus pais estavam preparando suas coisas para partir e disseram que eu teria que começar a ir andando para a escola. Até aí tudo bem... Andar faz bem para a saúde, né!

Coloquei meu tênis e fui embora, sabia que quando voltasse meus pais não estariam mais lá. Suspirei. Como aquilo era estranho... Escutei um barulho atrás de mim, e sem perceber berrei:

- Olha, não vem não, que hoje eu to de mau humor!

- Nossa Mya, me desculpe... – disse Yuki se aproximando.

- Ah, Yuki, é só você! Que susto! Pensei que era mais um daqueles meninos idiotas que vivem me enchendo!

- Então ta. Mya, você viu que mudou uma nova família lá na nossa rua?

- Sim, eu vi. E acho que são eles que vão tomar conta de mim agora. Sabia? Meus pais estão indo embora!

- Mas como assim "indo embora"?

- Eles disseram que não podem mais me manter... Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso ta?

- Tudo bem...

Chegando na escola fui até meu armário e uma amiga minha veio falar comigo que ela estava namorando o menino mais popular da escola no momento, o Touya. Eu apenas sorri, disse "que bom", mas não estava com paciência para falar sobre meninos... Como poderia pensar em meninos naquele momento...?

Mas no fim do corredor vi uma figura peculiar. Um garoto de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verde, que nunca tinha visto antes. _"Será que é ele?"_, pensava sobre o menino que encontrei na floresta.

- Que--- Quem é aquele? – perguntei para Taishita.

- Hm... Se interessou por quem hein? – ela olhou em volta.

- Eu NÃO me interessei por NINGUÉM! Só estou querendo saber quem é aquele menino, porque eu nunca tinha visto ele antes!

- Deve ser novo... Também nunca vi! Mas que é bonitinho é... – ela piscou na direção dele, mas ele não viu – Você tem bom gosto, amiga!

- Ai, cala a boca Tai... Não to pra brincadeira hoje não...

- Mas ele é lindo Mya! Já pensou, eu com o Touya e você com esse bonitão? Seriamos mais populares do que já somos e mais um pouco!

- To pouco me lixando pra popularidade!

- CALMA AÍ! Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha amiga!

- Já te disse que não to pra brincadeira... To com o pior humor imaginável! Quem sabe amanhã eu volto ao normal... Por favor, deixe mensagem!

- AAHH não amiga! O que aconteceu, você não ta normal!

- Só porque eu fui ABANDONADA pelos meus pais, você acha que eu to muito abalada! Nãaaao, eu diria que não!

- Ai desculpa... Eu não sabia!

- Tudo bem, só não me irrita mais hoje! Não to com cabeça pra falar sobre meninos!

- Ta bom... – então Taishita finalmente ficou quieta e nós nos dirigimos para a sala de aula em silêncio, graças a Deus!

Chegando na sala de aula sentei no meu lugar de sempre, a Tai na minha frente e o Yuki do meu lado. O professor de química entrou na sala e disse:

- Temos um novo aluno! Por favor, entre! – ele pediu, então o garoto de cabelos vermelhos entrou na sala e olhou para todos – Esse é Suiichi Minamino!

Todas as meninas ficaram babando e os meninos fizeram cara feia, mas eu, bem... Eu não fiz nada, só olhei de relance para ele e voltei a olhar para a janela, _"Arghh... Deve ser aquele menino..."_.

- Minamino, você pode se sentar... Ãn, vamos ver... Onde tem lugar? – o professor olhou em volta – Atrás da Hanikamiya!

"_Atrás da... Hei! Hanikamiya sou eu! Não pode!"_, olhei em volta desesperada, mas o único lugar vago na classe era atrás de mim!

Então o menino se aproximou e sentou-se atrás de mim. Eu não estava nada confortável com aquilo... Parecia que ele não parava de olhar para mim! Mas, porque?

- Hanikamiya, seja gentil com seu novo amigo e divida o livro com ele!

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas", mocinha, divida o livro com ele! Ele é novo e tem que ser bem tratado por todos aqui...

"_Ai, to começando a odiar esse menino! Ele só me atrapalha!"_ pensei. Então peguei a cadeira e me sentei ao lado do Minamino. Ele nem estava olhando para o livro, nem fazia nenhuma anotação, só prestava atenção no que o professor falava e parecia entender tudo, _"Deve ser um NERD de marca maior!"_. O professor terminou a explicação e eu nem notei, estava olhando pela janela... O que eu tava fazendo na escola, hein?

- Você entendeu? – ouvi alguém me perguntar e percebi que era o Minamino.

- Hm... Sinceramente... Não!

- O Sr. Tanaka pediu para fazer os exercícios, você quer que eu te explique enquanto a gente faz?

- Olha... Eu sei que você ta tentando ser legal, mas eu não to com cabeça pra química hoje! Na verdade, mesmo se eu quiser entender, eu não vou conseguir! Essa matéria me estressa!

- Mas é muito simples...

- Simples pra você que é... – parei _"Um NERD"_ disse apenas em mente, - Que é... Inteligente!

- Não... Eu tenho certeza que...

- Não me enche! Eu não quero estudar química!

Ele não disse mais nada. As horas demoraram a passar até que chegasse o intervalo. Como eu sobrevivi? Não sei! Só sei que tive que dividir todos os meus livros com ele, todas as aulas sentar ao lado dele.

- Vamos Mya! Vamos para a cantina! – Taishita gritou da porta da classe.

- Não vou para a cantina, não estou com fome! Vai sozinha!

- Tudo bem! - ela saiu correndo ao encontro de Touya. Então Suiichi disse:

- Não é bom ficar sem comer! Você pode passar mal...

- Tanto faz... – sai da classe, aquele ia ser o primeiro intervalo que eu passaria sozinha em toda a minha vida! Mas não suportaria a presença de ninguém ao meu lado! Principalmente a Tai, com as suas criancices!

Sentei embaixo de uma árvore, onde alguns NERD's costumavam sentar, mas eles não estavam lá. Então peguei meu caderno e percebi que não tinha anotado nada em aula alguma. _"Droga, vou ter que pegar as anotações da Tai..."_ pensei, mas a Tai não fazia anotações... Ela sempre pegava as minhas!

O que aconteceu depois? Hm... Eu acho que... Não me lembro! Só sei que vi Suiichi na minha frente, ele me perguntou se eu estava bem.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- O sinal bateu há algum tempo e você não voltou para a classe... Eu fiquei preocupado e vim procurar você. Então te encontrei aqui, dormindo nesta árvore.

- Eu dormi! 'O.O' Como assim? Eu não lembro de ter dormido!

- Acho que você pegou no sono e nem percebeu! – ele sorriu.

- Ai droga!

- Não se preocupe... Eu já conversei com a professora e ela entendeu...

- O que?

- Ela entendeu o que você está passando! E disse que você está dispensada das aulas por hoje...

- Mas como é que você sabe disso!

- Ah, é claro, você ainda não sabe! Mas eu e minha mãe mudamos pra cá e seus pais pediram para nós tomarmos conta de você...

- O QUE!

----------------------

**_Bem, essa é a primeira vez que eu to escrevendo uma fic com narração em primeira pessoa. Espero que esteja bom! Se bem que eu estou ODIANDO essa personagem que eu inventei, a Mya, que menininha arrogante! Arrghh... Mas eu prometo: Ela vai melhorar! Hahhaa..._**

_**Até mais...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Souless – Sem Alma**

**2**

- O QUE!

"_Quer dizer que eu vou ter que aturar esse menino? Ai não... O que eu fiz pra merecer isso! Eu joguei pedra na cruz, fala sério!"_ pensei.

- Sim, é verdade – ele disse calmamente – Não se lembra? Você esbarrou comigo ontem, na floresta. Eu estava conhecendo a região. Então te vi e me lembrei da descrição que seus pais deram, não pude me conter, sabia que você estava sofrendo e quis te ajudar!

- Ta... Tudo bem, já está explicado!

- Vá para casa... Se você quiser, eu posso te acompanhar...

- Não, tudo bem, eu sei andar!

Não quis escutar mais nada que saísse da boca dele, tudo bem, ele estava tentando me ajudar; mas eu não tinha pedido a ajuda dele! As ruas estavam quase sem movimento, e quando cheguei em casa tudo estava fechado, _"Eles já devem ter ido embora..."_. E então notei um homem sentado na soleira da porta.

- Menina! – ele disse – É você a criança?

- Criança? Olha o respeito... Eu não sou criança!

- Claro, é você a adolescente que foi deixada?

- Hn... E todo mundo sabe disso agora? Que raiva!

- Me desculpe, eu não me apresentei adequadamente, sou Yochi, seu advogado!

- E desde quando eu tenho um advogado!

- Desde que seus pais me disseram para ser. O que posso dizer... Ãn, ah, claro! Você não poderá viver aqui nesta casa sozinha, então sua guarda ficará com a Sra. Shiori Minamino.

- Ta bom, eu sei, eu sei...

- Vamos até lá agora! Eu preciso apresentar você!

Seguimos até a casa dos Minamino e aquele advogadinho barato ficava falando um monte de coisas sobre leis que eu não compreendia, tentando me explicar o porque eu não poderia ficar sozinha, etc etc etc... Só estava esperando chegar logo na casa e encontrar a minha "madrasta". Será que ela era chata ou intrometida que nem o filho?

Chegando lá o advogado me apresentou Shiori, uma moça muito simpática, sorridente e carismática; gostei dela! E ela foi super agradável comigo, mostrou meu quarto, o quarto onde Suiichi dormia e toda a casa. Era um ótimo ambiente, imaginando sem aquele advogado e o menino. Logo o advogado foi embora e eu fui para meu quarto arrumar minhas coisas.

- ... Olha, Mya, espero que você fique bem aqui! Que você se dê bem com o meu filho Suiichi! – disse Shiori sorrindo.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza que vou me acostumar com tudo! – menti, em relação ao filho dela, mas... Ah... Ela não precisava saber!

As horas passaram e eu já havia terminado de guardar tudo. Olhei no relógio e vi que era a hora de sair da escola, logo aquele menino estaria em casa, arrgghh... Mas era a vida, e eu tinha que suportar! Escutei um barulho na porta e o garoto avisou a mãe que havia chegado em casa, sai correndo e tranquei a porta do quarto, não queria vê-lo tão cedo, mas o jantar estaria pronto em pouco tempo e então eu teria que sentar ao lado dele. Então, depois de meia hora, escutei a temida frase:

- O jantar está servido! – disse a Sra. Minamino.

- Já estou indo! – respondi um pouco sem jeito e me dirigi até a porta, abri e vi que ela estava me esperando.

- Hoje, como é um dia especial, Suiichi insistiu em cozinhar! Pela sua vinda para cá! – ela sorriu e eu estava totalmente sem jeito!

- Que... que legal! – sorri, não sei se pareceu falso, mas pra mim foi!

- Espero que você goste, ele é um ótimo cozinheiro!

- Sério!

- Sim, é... E muitos não acreditam nisso!

- Bem, eu vou poder comprovar!

- Sim, querida!

Segui até a sala de jantar e me ajoelhei ao lado da Sra. Shiori, de frente para Suiichi. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, não sei porque, mas sorri para ele também, depois notei o que tinha feito e fechei o rosto.

- Por favor, Mya, sirva-se! – disse Shiori sorrindo. _"Será que todo mundo por aqui vive sorrindo?"_ me perguntei, mas era bem provável que a resposta a minha pergunta seria 'Sim', eles estavam sempre sorrindo, era uma família feliz, e isso me reconfortou. Eu estava em um lar! Não apenas uma casa!

- Muito obrigada! Obrigada pela comida! – agradeci.

O jantar seguiu em silêncio. Não disse a eles, mas a comida estava ótima! Um garoto que provavelmente cozinhava melhor do que eu, que era um desastre total na cozinha ¬¬;! Assim que terminei de comer, agradeci novamente e tirei o meu prato da mesa. Pedi licença e me retirei para o meu quarto.

A noite estava agradável, mas eu não queria sair. Não tinha o que fazer então olhei para o telefone, _"Ligar para a Tai?"_, pensei um pouco melhor... Ela falaria do Touya, e do Touya, e talvez falasse do Suiichi... Mas ela ia querer que EU saísse com ELE... Nunca... _"Não, mesmo! Não vou ligar pra ela... Ligar para quem?"_. Ninguém. Todos tinham pavor de mim, não medo, mas pavor! _"É isso o que dá ser popular... Você acaba com amizade de uma menina e os meninos só falam com você porque você é bonita..."_.

Resolvi olhar pela janela, que diferença faria, olhar para a janela e ficar deitada na cama? Em ambas eu estaria parada pensando em alguma besteira, mas na janela eu ficaria em pé... Pensando melhor, seria melhor deitar, mas alguma coisa me disse para olhar para a janela. _"Como se fosse passar uma estrela cadente e eu fizesse um pedido que se tornasse realidade... Cara! Como eu viajo!"_.

Passei algum tempo parada, até mesmo sem pensar em nada. Acho que já estava ficando bem tarde, quando escutei um barulho... Parecia... Hum... Parecia uma janela abrindo. Olhei para o lado e vi que era a janela do Suiichi. Ele estava... Pulando a janela! 'O.O'.

Pisquei algumas vezes para ver se era verdade enquanto ele seguia pela rua. _"Então quer dizer que o Sr. Certinho Minamino pula a janela á noite para sair escondido da mãe... Isso é novidade... Eu não sabia que NERD's faziam isso! O.O!"_. Realmente, era uma novidade das grandes... Muita novidade... Sai pulando pelo quarto e olhei para o telefone. _"Ah... OK! Agora sim é hora de fofocar com a Tai!"_.

Peguei o telefone e comecei a discar no número dela. Mas então... Estava aí tudo o que eu poderia esperar da minha melhor amiga neste lindo momento que eu tinha uma novidade quente:

- _Oi gente! Aqui é a Taishita! Bem, se vocês estão ouvindo essa mensagem quer dizer que eu saí de casa ou estou fofocando com a Mya... Ou quem sabe é com algum bofe! Ah... Sei lá... Mas se vocês quiserem deixar recado... A disposição meus amores! Beijões! – TTTUUUU -._

Pensei um pouco antes de falar qualquer coisa... Minha amiga tinha saído. E deixar recado para ela numa hora dessas ia acabar parecendo que eu estava virando uma "loser". Desliguei imediatamente o telefone. _"Meu Deus! O que aconteceu comigo!"_.

Literalmente me joguei na cama. Comecei a pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo, a Tai estava me trocando pelo namorado... E eu estava sozinha... Até mesmo o Suiichi estava saindo! Com certeza ele estava indo se encontrar com alguém! Sabe, ele não é de todo o mal e muitas meninas já estavam caindo matando em cima dele...

E eu?

Sozinha... Abandonada em um quarto com nada o que fazer! _"Quem é essa Mya?"_ pensei _"Porque a Mya que eu conheço é aquela que sai e deixa os outros sem ter o que fazer, não essa! Quem é você!"_. Sim, essa era Mya após abandono. Aquilo realmente tinha me ferido... Abandono... Nunca tinha parado pra pensar nessa palavra direito! Era horrível! Eu jamais havia sentido aquilo...

Depois de muito pensar, acho que caí no sono, pois não me lembro de mais nada. Sei que acordei no dia seguinte, eu estava coberta e a janela do quarto estava fechada. _"Quem fez isso?"_ me perguntei, mas não era muito importante saber... Levantei e vesti o uniforme. Estava fechando a porta do meu quarto quando olhei para o lado e vi Suiichi saindo de seu quarto também.

- Bom dia! – ele disse.

- Bom dia! – respondi na mesma entonação.

- Dormiu bem?

- Acho que sim...

- Vamos, vamos tomar café da manhã e ir para a escola! – ele me pegou pelo braço e me puxou pela escada. Eu tentava de qualquer jeito me livrar da mão dele, mas era inútil...

Chegando ao final da escada ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu ia dizer alguma coisa agressiva, mas vi que Shiori estava ali e também sorria.

- Que bom que vocês estão se dando tão bem! – ela disse e continuou o caminho em direção a cozinha. Então eu disse para ele bem baixinho e pausadamente para que ela não pudesse ouvir e entender:

- Não – faz – mais – isso! Entendeu?

- E porque não!

- Porque eu não quero que você faça isso!

- Tudo bem... – ele sorriu.

- Porque você sorri tanto!

- E porque você não sorri!

- Perguntei primeiro!

- Porque é melhor sorrir do que não sorrir! Agora você responde...

- Porque ultimamente eu tenho andado sem motivos...

- Hum...

- Hn... – virei os olhos e continuei em direção a cozinha.

Ele veio logo atrás. Tomamos o café em silêncio também. Então Shiori chegou com dois pacotes e disse:

- Aqui está o almoço de vocês!

- Muito obrigado! – respondemos juntos.

- Vamos, ou então vamos nos atrasar! – disse ele e eu só balancei a cabeça.

Fomos lentamente em direção a porta e colocamos o sapato. Começamos a andar juntos, mas logo que viramos a esquina eu parei.

- Vamos Mya! – ele insistiu.

- Não! Eu estou esperando meu amigo Yuki! Você pode ir!

- Não vou te deixar aqui sozinha, é perigoso!

- Já disse que pode ir! Você já me irritou o bastante por hoje...

- Mas – ele abaixou a cabeça – Eu estava querendo te ajudar, estava querendo que você se sentisse em casa!

- Pois é... Não ajudou muito! – vi que Yuki estava vindo – Agora pode ir que ele já está chegando!

- Desculpe... Se fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou! Eu sinto muito... – então Suiichi começou a andar com a cabeça baixa para longe de mim. Posso dizer que eu realmente fiquei com dó, eu não queria que ele ficasse tão triste assim. Yuki se aproximou e perguntou:

- O que você fez pra ele?

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada! Ele que... Que...

- Você não muda mesmo hein Mya... Tenho certeza que ele estava tentando ser legal com você e você sequer deu uma pequena chance pra ele...

- Eu não fiz isso! Eu dei uma chance pra ele e ele estragou!

- E quando foi isso!

- Hum... – não estava nem um pouco a fim de contar o incidente na floresta, mas tinha que me explicar de algum jeito... – É que ele fez uma coisa errada!

- Ah... Eu sempre fui seu amigo, mas eu nunca vou te entender menina!

- Melhor!

Chegando na escola fui até o meu armário e encontrei a Tai e o Touya lá. Cumprimentei ambos e guardei os cadernos que não ia usar. Então ela veio até mim e me perguntou:

- E como foi sua primeira noite fora de casa?

- Foi... Hum... Bem, tudo bem! – lembrei de ter visto Suiichi pulando a janela, mas alguma coisa me disse para não contar para ela.

- E o Suiichi? Você conversou mais com ele!

- Não... E pretendo não conversar tanto...

- Ai menina, deixa de ser tonta! Eu sei que você gostou bastante dele!

E... O sinal me salvou! Sai correndo para a classe (coisa que eu nunca fazia...) e me sentei, ignorando que ele estava atrás de mim lendo um livro. Yuki sendo educado e o representante da sala foi até ele e o cumprimentou:

- ... Desculpe por não ter vindo dar as boas vindas a você ontem, mas...

- Não precisa se desculpar! – Suiichi respondeu simpaticamente.

- Eu espero que você se dê bem com todos aqui da sala. E, eu até pedi para o professor que eu sentasse ao seu lado para poder te ajudar!

- Muito obrigado! – ele respondeu.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Agora eu tinha que me esconder da Tai, porque se não ela faria um interrogatório sobre Suiichi, Yuki também faria o mesmo. Estava sozinha! Ninguém ia querer me ajudar! Que raiva! Estava tão impaciente que comecei a balançar o lápis que estava segurando. O professor entrou na sala e disse alguma coisa que não quis escutar. Mas então Yuki me cutucou no ombro e eu olhei para ele.

- Mya! Não vai me dizer que você esqueceu! Hoje é dia da sua expressão oral! – ele disse

"_Ótimo! Melhorou meu dia! Sim! Eu esqueci!"_, pensei em meio ao desespero. O que poderia fazer? Chorar! Quando pensei que não poderia ficar pior, ficou!

- Professor, desculpe-me por estar me interpondo, mas a Srta. Hanikamiya está passando por um momento difícil de sua vida e eu não a culparia por ter esquecido este trabalho. Se o senhor puder remarcar seria muito bom! Tenho certeza que ela fará o melhor! – disse o garoto atrás de mim. Mas porque ele estava fazendo isso!

O professor concordou, marcou para a outra semana e começou a dar aula normal. Tinha que agradecê-lo, mas não sabia como... No meio da aula senti que ele estava tentando me entregar algo, era um papel, peguei e li: "Estamos quites?". Sorri. Peguei uma caneta e respondi: "Sim! Muito obrigada, Suiichi!".


End file.
